Snovi
by Dalilah17
Summary: Prvi GrimmIchi na crnogorsko-srpsko-hrvatsko-bosanskom jeziku , takodje prvi put da pisem pricu, nadam se ima neko da je procita
1. Chapter 1

Karakura je mali grad u kojem se sve znalo i gdje su vjesti putovale brzinom svjetlosti. Tako da nije bilo cudno sto je citav grad brujao o kupovini Visard pub-a od strane misterioznog stranca. Niko ga nije dobro vidio, price su nagadjale da je dosao iz Evrope ili mozda iz Afrike, da ima kosu boje sunca dok su neki govorili da mu je kosa izblansirano bijela. Neki su govorili da ima gene Egipatskih faraona i da mu je koza maslinaste boje ili da je bijel kao prvi snijeg. Ali nijedan opis mu nije bio ni priblizno tacan, jer on je bio sve to i nista od toga i to je Grimmjow shvatio dok mu je crnilo obuzimalo vid i dok je ispustao poslednji dah.

Grimmjow ga je prvi put vidio kada je dosao da se upozna sa postavom njegovog novog lokala. Ime mu je bilo Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki. Objasnio je kako mu je majka iz Brazila a otac iz Japana i kako je htjeo da posjeti otadzbinu i da tu ostane neko vrijeme. Naravno niko ga nije zvao po imenu, dobio je nadimak Sef i uzivao je u paznji koju mu je nadimak donosio. Nije kao da mu je nadimak bio potreban da privuce paznju.

Da je Grimmjow vjerovao u Celestialna bica nazvao bi ga bogom. Imao je prirodno bronzani ten, kratku narandzastu kosu koja se presijavala zlatno na suncu. Tijelo kao da ga Pitija sam izvajao, srcoliko lice, usne savrsene za ljubljenje. Ali nista od toga nije bilo vazno kada bi te pogledao. Njegove oci su bile kao topla cokolada, pune nestasluka i zabranjenih zadovoljstava.

Svaki put kada bi ga Ichigo pogledao, zrak bi mu zapeo u grlo, a kada bi mu se osmjehnuo, osjecao bi kao da srce pokusava da mu iskoci iz grudi. Ali Ichigo nikada nije reagovao na flertovanja i pokusaje zavodjenja, Grimmove ili drugih muskaraca. Zato je bio iznenadjen kada ga je Ichigo zamolio da ostane posle zatvaranja. Nije znao sta da ocekuje. Misli su mu bile u haosu. Njegove fantazije su se mjesale sa realnoscu. Njegove kolege su ga zavisno gledale kada su odlazili pri zavrsetku smjene. Uzbudjenje je bivalo sve vece i vece.

Ichigo mu je polako prisao sa CD-om u ruci. "Izvini sto te zadrzavam ali imao sam naviku u Brazilu da plesem kada svi odu, ali mi treba pomoc." rekao je sa teskim izgovorom Japanskog jezika."Sinoc sam pokusao sam ali nijesam uspjeo da upalim miksetu, nijesam htjeo nesto da pakvarim pa sam odlucio da potrazim pomoc" pruzio je ruku predajuci Grimmu CD "Molim te i izvini sto te zadrzavam" osmjehnuo se. Grimmjow je samo klimnuo glavom ne znajuci sta da kaze. Osjecao se blesavo i razocarano. Njegova masta je otisla predaleko. Odmahnuo je glavom i nasmejao se. Ichigo je samo zeljeo od njega da radi svoj posao, da pusta muziku. Mozda i bude zanimljivo, gledace ga kako plese. Ubacio je CD i nasao samo jednu pjesmu. Naziv nije prepoznao, svejedno ubrzo ce je cuti mozda mu se i svidi. Kada je pjesma pocela pomislio je kako je ritmika dobra ali nije njegov stil. Podigao je pogled sa miksete sa namjerom da komentarise ali je izgubio tok misli. Na praznom podijumu Ichigo je plesao. Njegova figura je pratila ritam savrseno. Sa rukama iznad glave, ociju zatvorenih i zanjihanim kukovima. Grizao je usne i oci su mu se naglo otvorile kada je tekst poceo.

Trace your body with my eyes and I can't deny

The sensation that I feel boiling up inside

As you're dancing just for me, wearing only skin

I forget the world around, gliding deep within sin

Gledao je kako Ichigo rukama gladi preko svoje koze, kako mase kukuvima, kako oblizuje usne i nije mogao da ne pomisli da je to sve za njega. Znao je da je to blesava pomisao, ali to je zelio. Da je ovo sve samo za njega.

See your body come alive at my fingertips

Make me lose my sense of time with your dirty lips

Everytime I see you move, I just gotta play

Gotta play with my Naughty H

Zamislio je sebe pored njega. Tijela spojena, savijaju se zajedno uz muziku. Zamisljao je kako njegove ruke istrazuju Ichigovo tijelo.

All your writhing in the sheets makes me wanna scream

Push your body to the max as you scream for me

Let your hips collide with mine in the heavy grind

Endless streams of dirty thoughts flowing through my mind,right!

Tekst uopste nije pomagao, samo je dodavao ulje na vatru. Zamisljao ga je na krevetu, carsafi zamotani oko njih, njihova tijela znojava. Ichigo samo za njega. Ostatak pjesme prosao je kroz maglu. Izgubio se u Ichigovim pokretima. Nije ni primjetio da je pjesma stala, da je iskljucio sve i krenuo kuci. Sve je radio mehanicki, njegovo tijelo je znalo gdje da ide noge su ga nosile kuci ali njegov um je bio negdje drugo.

Te noci ga je prvi put sanjao. Ichigovo tijelo se uvijalo oko njegovog, zvuci koje je ispustao opijali su ga, ali njegove oci nijesu bile kafene, njegove oci su sijele zlatno u dubokom crnilu i to je pridodalo njegovom uzbudjenju. Sledeceg dana se nije dobro osjecao. Nije imao snage da se digne iz kreveta. Ichigo mu je bez razmisljanja dao bolovanje i cak zaprijetip da ne dolazi na posao dok se ne bude osjecao savrseno. Prespavao je sledeca 2 dana, ustajao je samo da jede i ide u toalet. Posle tolikog sna osjecao se bolje ali ne savrseno. Ljudi su dolazili da ga posjete ali se niko nije zadrzavao u strahu da ne uhvate taj "virus" sto on ima.

Naravno bilo je izuzetaka. Nnoitra, Ulquiorra i Shinji su dosli sa pivom, cipsom i gomilom filmova. Posle odgledanog drugog filma odlucio je da im isprica san. Reakcije su bile razlicite. Ulquiorra ga je pogledao zabrinuto. "Mozda si imao temperaturu, ponekad visoka temperatura moze da izazove cudne snove". Kao glas razuma Ulquiorra je pokusao da objasni cudan san. Nnoitra je imao drugacije objasnjenje. "Ma kakva temperatura, ko zna kakve fetise sve ima, cudi me sto ga nije sanjao sa macijim usima i repom." njegova izjava izazvala je smijeh kod ostalih.

Pa, skoro kod svih. Shinji ga je ozbiljno pogledao i rekao "to zvuci skoro demonski, sta ako ti nesto ukrade dusu?" bio je ozbiljan ali ga nijesu tako shvatili. Grimmjow se nasmejao i odgovorio "Dao bih mu dusu na tanjiru ako bi mi na javi radio isto sto i u snu." ostali su se nasmejali ali niko nje primjetio kada je Shinji pogledao put otvorenih vrata spavace sobi ni da su mu oci zasijale zlatno kada je klimnuo glavom figuri skrivenoj u sijenkama.

Grimmjow se ubrzo oporavio, sledece nedelje je vec bio na poslu kao da se nista nije desilo. Dani su brzo prolazili i skoro mjesec dana kasnije Ichigo ga je opet zamolio da mu pusta muziku. Znao je sta da ocekuje. Mentalno se spremao, ovaj put nije zelio da propusti ni sekund njegovog preformansa. I nije bio razocaran. Dok je Ichigo plesao uz Discovery channel, Grimmjow je pamtio svaki njegov pokret, svaki trzaj njegovog tijela, crvene obraze, ubrzano disanje, sve mu je bilo urezano u pamcenje. Tu noc ga je opet sanjao, Ichigove usne su bile na njega, njegove zlatne oci gledale su gore u Grimmove kao da pamte njegove izraze lica, dok ga dovodi od ekstazija. Grimmova ruka nasla se u Ichigovoj kosi i trznuo se iz sna kada je osjetio male izrasline nalik rogovima na njegovoj glavi. Tako je lezao, zadihan kao da je trcao maraton, i razmisljao, mozda je Nnoitra u pravu i da on stvarno ima cudne fetise.

Zivot se opet vratio u normalu i Ichigo ga nije opet pitao da ostane. Poceo je polako da primjecuje cudne stvari. Kao koliko god njegovo lice bilo blago i koliko god je on odisal dobrodusnoscu njegove oci su uvjek bile hladne. Njegovi pokreti su bili elegantni ali uvjek spremni na akciju. Primjetio je kako izbjegava dodir sa ljudima i kako hvata case u sred vazduha. Bio je i nevjerovatno brz. Mozda mu se pricinjavalo ili je mozda sve bio razultat njegovog cudnog sna, ali vise nije toliko zudio za Ichigom i izgledalo je kao da on to zna. Cesto je nalazio njegov pogled na sebi kao da ce mu posmatranje otkriti sve Grimmove tajne.


	2. Chapter 2

Posao je isao dobro, imali su mnogo novih musterija koji su privuceni novim vlasnikom. U pocetku je Grimmu ta paznja smetala jer je smatrao da Ichigo njemu pripada ali kako je vrijeme prolazilo vidio je preko njegove ljepote i savrsenog tijela. Vidio je tajne, mracne tajne i pokusao je da se distancira. Uspjevalo mu je do jednog trenutka. Skoro pola godine posle poslednjeg sna zahtjev je stigao opet. Samo ovaj put Grimmjow nije sa uzbudjenjem cekao zatvaranje lokala, vec sa strepnjom. Osjecao je da ga ceka nesto. Ipak osmjeh mu nije silazio sa lica. Stomak mu se prevrtao od muke a ipak se smijao. Primjetio je da ga Shinji gleda sa nekako tupim i mrtvim pogledom. Znao je da je u nevolji.

Ali Ichigo ga je opet iznenadio. Izaso je iz skladista za pice, obucen u odijelo. Pantalone, kosulja, sako i sve mu je stajalo kao saliveno. Kosa mu je bila zalizana i imao je fendoru na glavi. Grimmjow nije mogao da vjeruje koliko je to uticalo na njegovo raspolozenje. Muka mu je prestala i poceo je da se osjeca malo prevruce. Ichigo je dovukao stolicu do sredine podijuma. Zatim se okrenuo i donijeo mu CD. Ichigov smijesak mu je vratio nervozu. Kao predator, ciji je plijen upao u klopku. Samo se nasmejao, misleci da ludi. Ichigo je sjeo na stolicu sa glavim spustenom. Grimm je to shvatio kao znak da pusti muziku. Kada je pjesma pocela ispustio je grohotan smijeh. Joe Cocker, kako bolje zavesti nekoga. To je sva potvrda koja mu je trebala, ova predstava je samo za njega. Uzivat ce u njoj pa maker mu bila poslednja. Stihovi su poceli, Ichigo je podigao glavu, i za razliku od drugih puta kada ga je ignorisao, pogledao ga pravo u oci.

Baby, take off your coat... real slow

Zavrtio je ramenima i sako mu je polako skliznuo niz ruke, ostavljajuci ga u skoro providnoj kosulji.

Baby, take off your shoes... here I'll take your shoes

Zavrtio je jednim stopalom i elegantna kozna cipela je spala. Lagano je prstima bose noge skinuo drugu. Naglo je ustao.

Baby take off you dress

Yes Yes Yes

Zgrabio je kosulju i naglo povukao, dumad su popucala i odletjela svuda. Stavio je prste desne ruke na usne i lagano presao rukom po vratu, preko grudi, gladeci stomak dosao je do dugmadi pantalona. Lagano ih je otkopcao i ostavio ruku tu. Drugom je uhvatio sesir i lagano njihao tijelom.

You can leave your hat on

Pogledao ga je

You can leave your hat on

Prstima ga privukao k sebi

You can leave your hat on

Grimmjow nije mogao da odoli. Iako mu je glas razuma vristao negdje u pozadini mozga. Spustio se sa DJ podijuma i prisao Ichigu,koji ga je povukao k sebi, uz muziku ih zavrtio i gurnuo Grimma u stolicu. Ichigo se odmakao plesuci. Stavio je dlanove na pantalone, lagano ih gurajuci dolje. Ljuljao je kukovima gladeci pantalonama kozu butina. S' lakocom je izasao iz njih sto ga je ostavilo samo u cipkani ves i podvezice. Grimmjow nikada u zivotu nije vidio nista seksipilnije. Ichigo se spustio na koljena i zavodljivo dopuzao do njega. Koristeci Grimmova koljena kao oslonac, podigao se. Sjeo mu je u krilo, zarobivsi ga dugim nogama. Uzeo je Grimove ruke i stavio ih na svoje kukove. Kada su ruke dotakle njegovu kozu, Ichigo je zastenjo sto nije puno pomoglo Grimmovom stanju. Probudilo je u njemu zelju da ga istrazi, dodirne, oznaci. Njegove ruke su stisnule Ichigove kukove i on se zanjihao naprijed-nazad, zabacio je glavu, otkrivajuci vrat. U tom trenutku svi Grimmovi okovi su pukli, privukao ga je blize i njegove usne su nasle Ichigov vrat. Zvukovi koje je on pravila izludjivali su ga. Negdje u dalekim mislima povezao je san i stvarnost, ali su mu Ichigovi pokusaji da povuce njegovu majicu skrenuli paznju. Uhvatio je rub majice i povukao preko glave. Ichigovo iznenadjenje na njegovo tijelo ga je zadovoljio. Poljubio je sredinu grudi i nastavio da otavlja gomilu poljubaca dok njegove usne nijesu nasle bradavicu, gdje je lagano zagrizao. Ichigo je ispustila kratak vrisak dok mu se cijelo tijelo trzalo. Njegove ruke su nasle Grimmove pantalone, spretno ih je otkopcao i sa lakocom nasao njegove bokserice i lagano ga drzeci izvukao. Kada je Grimmjow osjetio njegove ruke na sebe, zgrabi je Ichigovu savrsenu zadnjicu i stisnuo. Ali cipka mu je smetla pa je bez razmisljanja izbucao i bacio sa strane. Izgledalo je kao da nijedno od njih dvoje nema strpljenja. Zgrabio je Ichigov vrat i povukao ga u poljubac. Dok su se njihovi jezici preplitali, on je polako isprobao Ichigov ulaz sa prstom. Ichigo je prekinula poljubac i ispustio jecaj. Tada je Grimmjow pogledao i shvatio da su mu oci zlatne u moru crnila. Prije nego sto je ista mogao da uradi, Ichigo je pokazao svoje izduzene ocnjake i ugrizao ga za vrat. Grimmjow je osjetio kako mu se misici opustaju i kako gubi kontrolu nad svojim tijelom. Mora da opet sanja, ali pored svih njegovih fetisa vampiri su bili previse, a i bol je bio stvaran. Cuo je smijeh i shvatio je da su mu se oci zatvorile u jednom trenutku. Kada ih je otvorio vidio je Ichiga ili vec neko stvorenje sto lici na njega. Kosa mu je bila prosarana bijelim pramenovima. Uzasan kez na njegovom licu pokazivao je ostre ocnjake.

"Ne, nijesam vampir." Rekao je cudno iskrivljenim glasom. Grimmjow je pokusao da mu odgovori je ali nije mogao ni usne da pomjeri. "Ne trudi se, moj otrov je u tvojim venama, mogu da radim sa tobom sta god hocu." Da bi mu to dokazao, zaljuljhao se na Grimmovom krilu, sto je izazvalo talas zadovoljstva da ga oblije. Shvatio je da iako nista drugo nije radilo, njegov problem dolje, se nije promjenio. Ichigo je nastavio da sebe a i Grimma zadovoljava. "Cemu takav izraz lica, i sam si rekao da bi mi dusu na tanjiru dao za ovo. Ja samo ispunjavam tvoje fantazije. Hmmmmm, cekaj da me vidis u pravom obliku." Kao da mu magla sa ociju makla, vidio je bolje. Iz skoro skroz bijele kose virili su rogovi, iza ledja par crnih krila zlokobno se zatresao i prilicno je siguran da osjeca Ichigov rep obmotan oko njegove noge. Ili se barem nadao da je to rep. Shvatio je da mu pomoci nema. Sad je sve imalo smisla. Snovi nijesu bili samo snovi, Ichigovo ponasalje, seksualna tenzija. Inkubi, on je bio inkubi. Da je Grimmjow mogao da se nasmeje , sada bi se presavijao na podu od smeha. Smrt seksom. San svakog muskarca. Sta ga je najvise zacudilo je sto nista nije osjecao, kao da se pomirio sa tim, mozda je to bio efekat Ichigovog otrova. Samo se prepustio trenutku, kad vec umire, uzivat ce do kraja. Dok ga je Ichigo dovodio do vrhunca osjetio je kao da se nesto lomi u njemu, njegovo samo bice, dusa polako je sve nestajalo. Pogledao je stvorenje na njegovom krilu i inkubi je imao cudan, tuzni osmjeh na licu. Nagnuo se put njega.

"U redu je, prepusti se tami, uskoro je kraj." Poljubio ga je i osjetio je kako polako gubi svijest. Poslednje sto je cuo bilo je "Laku noc, dragi."


End file.
